An integrated circuit (IC) package is used to electrically couple an IC die to external components and circuitry. An IC package also serves to protect an IC die and to provide a suitable operating environment thereto. These functions may include temperature regulation, impedance matching, and optimization of I/O and power delivery paths. The design of IC package elements may therefore affect the efficiency and/or speed at which an IC die can operate.